


gods and goddesses

by imkindaspooky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkindaspooky/pseuds/imkindaspooky
Summary: something quick i decided to whip up after having aot brainrot and i started thinking abt the characters. this is just my take on them combined with other takes i see on twitter and whatnot.
Kudos: 6





	1. eren jaeger || achillies

eren jaeger || achillies

“achilles’ eyes were bright in the firelight, his face drawn sharply by the flickering shadows. i would know it in dark or disguise, i told myself. i would know it even in madness.” - “If i cannot bend heaven than i will raise hell.”

when achilles was born, thetis dipped achilles into the styx river to make him immortal. achilles was the strongest warrior and hero in the greek army during the trojan war. because he was a half-god, he was very strong and soon became a great warrior. he cried out for vengeance and his mother, the nymph thetis rose from the sea to comfort him. according to legend, achilles was extraordinarily strong, courageous and loyal, but he had one vulnerability–his “achilles heel.” he was also said to be extremely loyal and sacrifice for his friends and family but he was vengeful and easily angered when he did not get what he wants. the man's greatest character flaw: anger and rage. achilles needs no reminders of his fate; he knows his fate already, and knows that by entering battle for his friends he seals his destiny. even before battle, achilles shows no fear about fighting the trojans. his greatest friend and lover was patroclus. achilles speaks in his great grief of the loss of patroclus, “i would die here and now, in that i could not save my comrade. he has fallen far from home, and in his hour of need my hand was not there to help him." the man even went as far to say, "my dear comrade's dead, the man i loved beyond all other comrades, loved as my own life - i've lost him." the god apollo is said to to have led to the demise of achillies, seeing him in rage and in order to protect his beloved people and city, guides the arrow of paris to kill the enraged god. legend tells that achillies and patroclus are buried together, both within a golden urn.


	2. armin arlert || patroclus

armin arlert || patroclus

“crowds of people scream my name they say i will be remembered for century’s, that no one will forget who i was. yet all i can care for is how you can smile, meet your next kiss - return your next touch. lest i die, and you forget."

during the trojan war, patroclus was a valiant soldier. when the trojans had taken the advantage and were threatening the greek ships, patroclus convinced achilles to let him become the leader of the army and repel the enemy. he was entirely opposite of achilles in terms of attitudes. he is a kind-hearted man for he responded to the call of the greeks when their ships were near to destruction. he values the lives of his comrades, even over his own. as a warrior, patroclus was not considered one of the greats like his best friend and lover achilles, but played a major role in the greek victory over the trojan host. while fighting, patroclus' wits were removed by the god apollo, after which patroclus was hit with the spear of euphorbos. hector then killed patroclus by stabbing him in the stomach with a spear. the rage that follows from patroclus' death becomes the prime motivation for achilles to return to the battlefield.


	3. mikasa ackerman || hercules

mikasa ackerman || hercules 

“whoso prefers wealth or might to the possession of good friends, thinketh amiss.” - “high above his noble birth tower his deeds of prowess, for his toil secured this life of calm for man, having destroyed all fearsome beasts”

hercules was the son of zeus, king of the gods, and the mortal woman alcmene. while taking the form of alcmene's husband, amphitryon, zeus visited alcmene one night in her bed. the god of strength and heroes was then born a demi-god, with incredible strength and stamina. even as a baby, hercules showed great strength and courage. his first real noteworthy deed was when hera sent two snakes to kill him in his crib. baby hercules, instead of being frightened, strangled the snakes with his bare hands. he grew up to become a strong and brave youth. his life was not easy–he endured many trials and completed many daunting tasks–but the reward for his suffering was a promise that he would live forever among the gods at mount olympus. the man's weakness was his temper and lack of intelligence. he was notorious for getting himself into trouble because of his temper. his tragic flaw is his lack of self control, which led to his downfall. heracles chose a voluntary death, asking that a pyre be built for him to end his suffering. after death, the gods transformed him into an immortal, or alternatively, the fire burned away the mortal part of the demigod, so that only the god remained.


	4. jean kirstein || perseus

jean kirstein || perseus 

“the ideal leader is one who hears the voice of god, and beckons on as the voice calls him and them.” - “an insult directed at the wicked is not to be censured; on the contrary, the honest man, if he has sense, can only applaud.”

perseus was the son of zeus and danaë. he was also known to use the head of medusa to turn his enemies to stone. some of this came from a place of vengeance so the symbol of perseus holding medusa's head is symbol of revenge or wrath. he has both strengths and weaknesses. perseus's strengths are that he is intelligent, persuasive, courageous and a great fighter in battle. although he has many strengths, his weakness is that he can lie or be misleading at times. perseus, however, does not have any powers because he was not a full god. perseus demonstrates the qualities of an epic hero since he's courageous, virtuous, protective, intelligent, protective, compassionate, and is willing to sacrifice himself. he has a tragic flaw of being easily convinced by others. this is the entire reason why he went to kill medusa in the first place. it was said that perseus became one of the rarest figures in greek mythology, a hero who got to live out his life happily.


End file.
